codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bailey eckroate/Code lyoko a new time! episode 1 (full)
at 6:00 am bailey's phone went off as the sun rose. she stopped the alarm and got up. 7th grade had just started 1 and a half months ago. bailey walks into the bathroom and grabbes a brush and brushes out her hair. as she always does she sleeps in her clothes for the next day. the bus doesnt show up till seven so she plops down on the couch and turns the t.v on. it was still early so not much was on. bailey picked her phone up and looked at the clock. "it's already 6:45 urgggg." bailey picked herself up from the couch and walked to her backpack and placed it on the table. she opened it to make sure she had all the things she needed. " okay im good to go." she said walking towards the door. "wait." came her little brothers voice from behind. she turned to see her little brother with one shoe on and no shirt. " come on cant you ever be ready?" she said sitting on the floor. " yeah if you woke me up." "i did at 6 you jerk... your just lazy." she said standing. " what ever!" said her brother. " you are your so lazy you cant even eat a cupcake without it all over you!" she yelled back. " im leaving jason end of story." bailey walked out onto her patio and sat on a chair. jason ran through the door. she got up and started walking. she meet up with nate and jacob at the end of the street. " man what put you in a bad mood?" said nate. "it's jason he is the biggest pest in the world." she said back. " well you better not act this way all day...after all its a early out and jason has homework to catch up on unlike us middle schoolers." said jacob. they made it to the park and set there bags down in line. " thing is you know im never home anyway im always at my grandparents house." said bailey. "we know that silly." said jacob. they walked around the park area. the saw the bus and raceed down towards there bags. " i win!" said nate. they jumped on and went to the back as they always did. ''' '''they arrived at school and went to class. the teacher started talking about some kind of math thing or something. bailey started drawing a dragon with a sharipe on her arm. nate and jacob threw paper at each other. class was dismissed by the bell. " off to the second class of the dumb day." said bailey. only getting 30 minute classes was fun but they were in a differnt order. " science science science!" said a kid running down the hall. "time for english class." said dyna bumping her into the wall. bailey bumped her back. "so i heard jason was a pest today." said dyna. "yeah he is." REST OF THE DAY the kids jumped off the bus and bailey took off to her grandparents car. they drove home with not much to say. when bailey got out her brother elbowed her lightly. "wheres mark?" she said. " he went to school with friends instead of bus." said jason. mark was her older brother. bailey dropped her stuff and went to the back yard. she walked by the old shed and stopped. " i've always wondered what was on here." she said. she opened up the doors and a big wave of dust came out. "cough cough." she coughed for a second. ''' '''bailey's eyes grew wide. in front of her was two big tubes and a computer. "what is this?" she walked over to the computer and turned it on. all that popped up was a file called ''jeremy belpois video dairy.'' she clicked on the folder and opened up the first video. "hello im jeremy belpois i discovered this scanners and computer when looking for parts for robots. but this was i lot more than i thought. it is really a big discovery. there is a world called lyoko. its is taken over by 'X.A.N.A.' a malevolent sentient artificial intelligence (multi-agent system) that seems to only exist to take over the world. X.A.N.A. was created byFranz Hopper. He has the ability to launch attacks by activating Towers inLyoko, and usually employs monsters to stop the main heroes from deactivating them, and thus, ruin his plans. He can manipulate electricity and computers, and control living beings through possession. my group aelita stones,yumi ishiyama, odd della robbia, and ulrich stern have been fighting X.A.N.A. but we also had william dunbar join are group after a vote. he was taken over by X.A.N.A and used as a puppet." bailey stopped the video and went to grab a stool. she wathced every video there was. " lyoko? what secrets are you hiding and why does my father posses such stuff. and tyron that mad sciencetist? where did you come from and what is lyoko for? X.A.N.A? a evil program destroyed and back to life? how?" she said looking at the screen. "how?" Category:Blog posts